I'll Wait For You
by ajfankeith
Summary: Sequel to my story 'Truly, Madly, Deeply'. Same AU: Gordon is dead and Robron are engaged. But when did things ever run smoothly for Aaron?
1. Chapter 1

I'll Wait For You - Chapter 1

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

The bunting, balloons and flags were hanging all around the Woolpack's bar. Marlon was behind the scenes in the kitchen as usual, preparing sausage rolls and 'things on sticks' as Victoria fussed around him, putting the finishing touches to a cake that she had lovingly prepared.

Vic nearly sent Marlon flying as she turned suddenly and caught him with her elbow.

"For God's sake Vic!" he shouted in annoyance, "this kitchen isn't big enough for both of us!"

Vic looked at the pained expression on Marlon's face, "Yes it is! We can both work together if we have a little give and take. I just want everything to be perfect for the party."

"I don't know why you're making such a big fuss about it," Marlon sniped back, "It's not as if Aaron and Robert will last for five minutes anyway."

Victoria gave the chef her best withering stare, "Oh ye of little faith! You've never liked Robert, have you?"

"I know he's your brother, but I don't like the way he's messed Aaron around in the past. What's so different now?"

"They love each other," Vic was in no mood to back down, "Robert's changed over these past few months. He's stood by Aaron through thick and thin. Can't you cut him a bit of slack...just for once?"

Marlon shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose so, if it will keep _you_ quiet!"

"Oi!" Vic picked up a ladle and waved it at Marlon.

"What are you gonna do?" Marlon raised his eyebrows, "Spoon me to death?"

"I'll kill you if you don't finish those sausage rolls and sandwiches in time for their engagement do!" Vic set down the ladle and returned to piping the icing around the edge of the cake. She looked at the wording in blue icing on a white background, 'Aaron and Robert'. The names were surrounded by red hearts and pink flowers.

Marlon looked at the cake and his lip curled into a sneer, "Aaron won't thank you for _that_!" he said, sarcastically, as he pointed at the confection.

"Yes he will, he's gonna love it!" Vic had to have the last word, as always.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was in his bedroom, getting ready for his party. He was not looking forward to being the centre of attention, even though he would have Robert by his side, but he knew that Victoria had made a lot of effort for them and, as always, he was loyal to his friend and grateful to the people that cared about him. Chas had come round after she had seen proof that his fiancé was sincere and had stood by him through his self-harming over his childhood abuse by his late father Gordon. Even Cain had accepted the situation as his wish for his nephew's happiness outweighed his dislike of Robert Sugden: although Cain still referred to him by just his surname and could always inject bile into the way he uttered "Sugden!"

Aaron stood topless, looking at himself in the mirror. He felt embarrassed and ashamed as he studied the scars on his body. He had not cut himself for months and the scars had healed and were not so red anymore, but he still wished that he had never inflicted them on himself in the first place. He felt that any partner would be repelled by the marks on his otherwise flawless body, but Robert had made him feel better about himself. In fact, Robert often kissed his scars, calling them his "little love bites". He knew that Robert wanted to make him feel good about himself and he loved him for it. Robert knew him inside out and he felt that he was getting to know Robert too. Aaron didn't trust easily, but Robert was winning him round, bit by bit.

He pulled on a dark blue top and was about to comb his neatly-cut dark hair when his mobile phone rang. He pulled it from his trouser pocket and looked at the screen to see that Hazel was calling him, "Hello stranger!" he answered.

"Hello sweetheart," Jackson's mum sounded upbeat, "I keep meaning to ring you and I've finally got round to it. Is now a good time? How are you?"

"I'm fine," Aaron replied in his usual low-key manner, "I'm just getting ready to go to a party."

"A party? You know how I love a good party!" Hazel chuckled, "I wish I was there."

"I don't know about that," Aaron wondered how Hazel would take the news that he had found someone else after her son's death, "It's my engagement do!"

"You're engaged! Snap!"

"What?"

"That's why I'm ringing you, I'm getting married soon and wanted to invite you to my wedding," Hazel said in an excited tone.

"Wow! You're getting married too?"

"Yeah, but tell me about yours first, what's his name?"

"Robert Sugden."

"Sugden?" Hazel recognised the name from her time in the village when Jackson was alive, "Is he related to Diane from the pub?"

"Yeah...he's her stepson and Vic and Andy's brother, but Diane's not in the pub anymore...she runs the B&B now."

"Sounds like I'm behind the times!" Hazel laughed, "We'll have to have a really good catch-up. So when's your big day?"

"We haven't set a date yet," Aaron paused, he was thinking about his first boyfriend, "You okay with me getting married to somebody else...I mean...you know I loved Jackson...I still do."

"I know that darlin', but this is what my son would have wanted for you: he freed you so that you could live your life and move on. Don't feel guilty, you'd have his blessing...and you've got mine."

Aaron was touched, "Thanks, Hazel, that means a lot. Anyway, what's your intended's name?"

"Harry, he's in construction: he's a managing director."

"Oh, going up in the world, are we?" Aaron chuckled.

Hazel also laughed, "Anyway, I mustn't keep you from your party, but, will you come to my wedding? As you are the closest I've got to a son, I'd like you to give me away if you would."

"I'd be honoured," Aaron felt moved that Hazel had asked him: he was still very fond of her, "where do you live now?"

"Newcastle," Hazel replied, "You and Robert should come for a visit so that I can meet him. I'll text you the address. You're welcome here any time Aaron, we've got a guest room with a double bed so you can stay whenever you want."

"Thanks Hazel, I'll see if I can get away from the scrap yard."

"Scrap yard? That's something else I need to catch up on, obviously! Don't be a stranger now. Love you."

"Yeah, you too!" Aaron ended the call and smiled to himself. He thought about the coincidence of himself and Hazel both getting married in a short space of time. Only Hazel could steal his thunder like that...she would never change.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Champagne cork flew out of the bottle as Robert opened it and it hit the bell behind the bar, causing much hilarity amongst the assembled guests at the engagement party.

"Seconds out!" Adam quipped.

"Good shot, Robert!" Pearl giggled over her drink, making Aaron think that maybe she had drunk more than enough already.

Victoria appeared from the back with the cake that she had lovingly prepared and, her face beaming with pride, she set it down on the bar so that everyone could look at it. Aaron and Robert smiled when they saw their names written on the top in icing. Marlon, serving drinks to Cain and Moira, looked on in astonishment that Aaron was actually smiling and not either pulling a face or making a sarcastic comment about the cake. Victoria looked in Marlon's direction and mouthed "Told you he'd like it!"

Paddy and Rhona turned up a little late but were welcome all the same. Paddy shook hands with Aaron and then with Robert. He would never be Robert Sugden's biggest fan but, like Cain, he would accept the situation as long as Aaron was happy...and he certainly looked happy.

Chas noticed that Liv was sitting at one of the tables with Diane and Doug. She crossed over to them and exchanged a few words with them, then spoke to Liv, who did not look too happy, "They're cutting the cake, don't you want a slice?"

"I s'pose!" was Liv's almost monosyllabic answer.

Chas could sense that Liv was not really entering into the spirit of things, but she let it pass. This was Aaron's turn to shine and she would do anything to see her son smiling, just he was doing at that moment. She smiled herself when Aaron leant over to kiss Robert on the lips as they both tucked into the cake. She knew that it was a big deal for Aaron to show affection, so to kiss his fiancé in public was a massive step forward.

"Speech!" Pearl shouted, almost falling off her barstool as she unsteadily turned herself to face Aaron and Robert.

"This isn't a wedding!" Aaron shot her a disapproving look.

"All the same," Pearl would not be deterred, "We've all come here to see you. I think you should say a few words."

Robert took Aaron's hand. Aaron's looked down at their clasped hands but did not push Robert away, "Let me handle this," he said, with the ghost of a wink towards Aaron.

"Unaccustomed as I am to public speaking," Robert began and he paused as the assembled guests laughed, "I'd just like to say that Aaron here means everything to me and I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy. Thanks everyone for coming to the party and showing your support, we really appreciate it, don't we?" He looked at Aaron in the hopes that his fiancé would speak, but Aaron, always a man of few words, just fidgeted nervously and said, "Yeah!"

Everyone clapped and cheered and the Champagne was poured into glasses and handed round.

Adam lifted his glass and said, "To Aaron and Robert!"

"Aaron and Robert!" the rest of them copied Adam's actions.

Robert smiled at Aaron. He had come so far but knew that he was heading in the right direction.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Robert dragged Aaron along to look at one of Rakesh's apartments. Aaron was quite happy living at the Woolpack, but Robert felt that they would need their own place, especially after they were married.

Later, back in their bedroom at the pub, they discussed their visit to the flat.

"It's a bit small, isn't it?" Aaron did not look impressed.

"How big does it need to be?" Robert replied, "There's only the two of us, we'd get lost in a big house."

"What's wrong with where we are now?"

"There's nothing wrong with it. But you don't want to live with your mother forever, do you? I think we should put a deposit down."

"I'll think about it," Aaron said, "Anyway, I've got to get to work, are you coming?"

"I've got to nip into town. You'll be okay until I get back, won't you?"

"Yeah, Adam's there, I'm sure we can cope without you."

"Good!" Robert kissed Aaron goodbye and left for his appointment. Aaron searched for and found his mobile phone and made his way to the scrap yard.

Adam was sitting at the desk when Aaron arrived, "Hello skiver!" was his opening shot.

"Are you clocking me on and off now?" Aaron sneered.

"I suppose now that you're marrying my money-bags brother-in-law, you think you can come and go whenever you please."

Aaron wore his trademark disapproving look, "Jealous are ya? I'm in bed with the company director and you're just a skivvy!"

"Oi!" Adam aimed a rubber at Aaron's head, but he ducked to avoid it, "just as well you're my best mate, otherwise I might take offence!"

Adam went out a little later, just before Robert arrived back from his trip to town.

"Well, I've done it!" Robert said, beaming all over his face.

"Done what?" Aaron enquired.

"Put a deposit on the flat," Robert announced.

"You've done what?" Aaron did not look best pleased.

"I thought I'd better get in there before someone else snapped it up. So I bought it for us."

"But, we haven't discussed it properly yet."

"I thought you'd be pleased," Robert was no longer smiling.

"Pleased?" Aaron stood up and crossed the room to the door, "I must have been mad to agree to marry you!"

"Aaron, what are you talking about, what's wrong?"

"You!" Aaron snapped, "You think because you've got money, you can just splash it out on whatever you like...doesn't matter what I think! I told you a long time ago: you can't buy me! If we're supposed to be a couple, we should be making these decisions together and come to a mutual agreement. But I can't trust you: you're a control freak Robert! I can't marry someone like that" Aaron took the engagement ring off his finger and threw it on the floor in a petulant display, "You can have this back. We're done!"

Aaron stormed out. Robert went to chase him, but stopped at the top of the steps to the portacabin as he saw Aaron running away: "Aaron...wait!" he called after him, but to no avail. He decided not to pursue him at that moment and talk to him later after he had hopefully calmed down.

Aaron went home, packed a bag and then dialled a number on his phone. He heard the person pick up at the other end, "Hazel?"

"Hello, Aaron," Hazel's voice soothed Aaron, "Is anything wrong?"

"Can I take you up on that offer and come to stay with you for a while?"


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Wait For You - Chapter 2

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

As Robert awoke, he reached over to the other side of the bed, stretched and expected to feel Aaron's warm skin against his fingers. But Aaron's side of the bed was empty and, as he remembered the events of the day before, his tears formed and rolled down his cheeks. He did not know where Aaron had gone. He had asked Chas and all she could tell him was that Aaron had texted, saying that he wanted to get away for a bit to think things over and was staying with Hazel at an unknown address in Newcastle. Robert had been surprised that Chas had actually been quite sympathetic.

Robert rolled over onto Aaron's pillow and took a deep breath: he could still smell Aaron on the bedclothes: the combination of his fiancé's natural scent mixed with the deodorant that he always wore. His tears rolled down onto the pillow and he wished that Aaron was still with him. He had not expected Aaron to get so upset about him buying them a flat, but, with the benefit of hindsight, he could understand why Aaron was finding it hard to trust him. He resolved to put things right, to tell Aaron again that he loved him and promise to always include him in decisions that affected them both: just like couples should. He was not giving up on his baby, not after all they had been through together.

When he went downstairs, Chas was in the back room of the Woolpack.

"Morning, Chas," he greeted her.

"Morning, Robert. There's cereal and fresh milk if you want breakfast."

"I'm not hungry thanks."

Chas looked at Robert and her heart went out to him. At one time, she couldn't have cared less whether he lived or died, but now she could see how much Aaron meant to him and she wanted to help, so she decided to reveal her son's whereabouts, "I've had another text from Aaron," she said, "he's given me Hazel's address in Newcastle. He's gonna kill me for telling you without his permission, but you can have it if you want."

Robert looked at her in disbelief, "You'd really help me?"

"Look Robert, I know my son. Either he'll do a runner or punish himself, rather than face his problems. I don't want him cutting again. I know he confides in you and I'm sure he loves you, deep down, so you're the only one who can get through to him. I don't know what this latest row is about and I don't want to know, all I care about is my son's welfare. You need to speak to him, sooner rather than later. It will never get sorted otherwise."

Just then, Liv appeared, "You still here?" she gave Robert a dirty look.

"Where else would I be?"

"Now you've driven my brother away, I thought you'd sling your hook," Liv was being obnoxious, "He doesn't want anything to do with you anymore."

"Liv! That's enough!" Chas scolded her. Liv huffed and left the room again.

Chas looked at Robert, "Take no notice of her. She's jealous that you spend so much time with her brother, she feels pushed out."

"She needs to grow up," Robert had little time for Liv.

"For once, I agree with you," Chas replied.

xxxxxxxxxx

Robert soon found himself on the A1(M) motorway with his sat-nav programmed with Hazel's postcode in Newcastle. He was just passing Durham on the middle lane when the car in the slow lane suddenly cut him up: pulling across to his lane in front of him and making him swerve to his right. He was aware of hitting the central reservation barriers and the car spinning out of control as a following lorry clipped his car and sent him off the road, across the hard shoulder and down a grassy bank. Then, he passed out.

Aaron was sitting in the living room in Hazel's house when his phone rang. He saw that Victoria was calling and she jumped in as soon as he answered, "Aaron, where in God's name are you?"

"Why, what's up?"

"It's Robert: he's been in a car crash!" Vic was in tears, "He's in hospital."

"Oh God! How is he? Is he in Hotten General?"

"No, in Durham."

"Durham?" Aaron was taken aback, "What the hell is he doing in Durham?"

"He was on the way to see you apparently: he said something about you being in Newcastle with Hazel."

Aaron suddenly had a feeling of déjà-vu. Thoughts of Jackson's accident suddenly flashed through his mind and he felt guilty that another boyfriend had been involved in a car smash and, in Aaron's own mind, he was responsible.

"He's asking for you, Aaron. When can you get here?"

Aaron snapped out of it to answer Vic, "I don't know how long it takes to get to Durham from here...but tell him I'm on my way."

Aaron was thinking the worst as he drove to the hospital. Had history repeated itself? Would he see Robert lying immobile in his hospital bed? Would he be paralysed?

On arrival, Aaron was directed to the ward that Vic had told him about and he found Vic and Adam sitting by Robert's bed. To his relief, Robert was sitting up and taking notice. He had cuts and bruises and was waiting for the results of x-rays. Vic and Adam took a break to get some drinks, so that Aaron and Robert could chat in private.

"What happened?" Aaron asked, the tears welling up in his eyes as he took Robert's hand in his own.

"Some idiot cut me up on the motorway," Robert replied, "next thing I knew, I was in here."

"What were you doing on the motorway?"

"I was coming to see you."

"How did you know where...oh wait...I suppose my mum told you where I was?"

"Don't blame her: she worries about you...like I do!"

Aaron looked serious. It had dawned on him that he would be lost without Robert. For all his faults, this guy loved him deeply and, all of a sudden, he couldn't imagine a life without him, he gripped Robert's hand more tightly, "I'm sorry I went off on one...again! The reality suddenly hit after the party. It all became very real."

"You got cold feet?"

"Yeah, I suppose I did. Why am I so stupid? I'm really sorry..."

"Shhh! Don't be sorry," Robert looked close to tears, "It's me that should say sorry. You were right! I should have discussed it with you first: before going ahead. You make a lot of sense, if we are a couple, we should reach decisions together. I'm just so used to being the big man...taking charge and sorting things out by myself. But, if you'll take me back, I'll never do that again. I won't blow my nose unless I've checked it with you first!"

Aaron chuckled, "There's no need to go that far, you Muppet! Just remember that you've got me to consider in future and that my opinion counts too."

Robert looked at Aaron fondly, "Does that mean the engagement's back on?"

"What do you think?" Aaron leaned forward to kiss Robert. Their lips met, but Robert winced.

"You okay?" Aaron's face was full of concern.

"Yeah, I am now. Just a bit sore, that's all. Can you get my jacket out of the locker for me?"

Aaron retrieved the requested garment and Robert rummaged through the pockets until he found the thing that he was looking for. He held Aaron's ring between his forefinger and thumb, "Here, this is yours," he said.

Aaron put out his hand so that Robert could slip the ring back onto his finger where it belonged. Aaron leant in to kiss Robert again, only this time: he just gently brushed his lips against his lover's, so as not to hurt him.

Robert knew that Aaron was being gentle with him and he was touched, "Love you, babe," Robert cooed.

"I love you too, baby," Aaron answered. It was the very first time that Aaron had used a term of endearment and it was music to Robert's ears.

Vic and Adam came back from the coffee machine just as Robert was placing the ring on Aaron's finger and watched the whole thing through the window. Vic was beaming from ear to ear: her boys were happy again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later on, the hospital found no internal problems on the x-rays so they discharged Robert. Robert's car, however, was a write-off so Aaron drove them home in his car, not that Robert would have been in a fit state to drive in any case.

Robert gingerly climbed into bed that night and Aaron helped him. He had his man home again where he belonged and, as they lay with their heads on the pillows, Aaron looked at Robert adoringly.

"Robert?"

"What babe?"

"Are you going ahead with that flat?"

"I thought that was a touchy subject!"

Aaron turned on his side and propped himself on one elbow, his muscular bicep bulging as he shifted position. Robert always loved Aaron's fit body and had to fight the urge to jump his bones, given that he was feeling quite delicate.

"No, seriously Robert. I'd like for us to move in there."

"I thought you were mad at me for buying it behind your back. We don't have to buy it. I don't suppose I'll get the deposit back, but..."

"Shhh!" Aaron put his finger to Robert's lips and Robert kissed it, "I've had time to think. Yes, I was mad at you for buying it without consulting me, but I was thinking, I'd live anywhere...as long as I'm with you."

"Oh Aaron, you are so special to me and I'll always include you in everything I do from now on."

Aaron gave Robert another of his gentle kisses, "You are so special to me too. When I heard you'd been in a car crash, I felt like my heart had been pulled out of my chest and stamped on."

Aaron was hesitant, he was still thinking about Jackson's accident, but he knew that Robert had said some cruel things about his relationship with Jackson in the past, so he did not want to mention his name.

Robert picked up on Aaron's uncertainty, "What's up, babe? Are you thinking about when you ran away? Was it good seeing Hazel again? She was Jackson's mum, wasn't she?"

Aaron could see that his fiancé wanted to talk openly about his ex-boyfriend, but he was still doubtful about the path that the conversation would take, "When I came to the hospital to see you, all I could think about was Jackson's accident. I was terrified that you'd end up like him: paralysed...and it would have been all my fault again." Aaron's lips trembled and his suppressed emotions came to the surface and the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Awww! Come here," Robert pulled Aaron to him and stroked his hair, making him feel better. "What happened to Jackson wasn't your fault. Neither was my accident. You can't keep blaming yourself Aaron: I don't know what I'd do if you harmed yourself again...or worse! I realise now that I can't live without you. You're absolutely everything to me."

Aaron took comfort from Robert's heartfelt speech, "Robert, promise me something."

"What?"

"You'll never say anything bad about Jackson again, or about me."

"I promise you Aaron, you're my world now and I'll never do anything to put that at risk again. You've been to hell and back and that's partly because of me. But, I want to put that right. If you want to talk about Jackson, then go right ahead. I know he was a huge part of your life and you can trust me and talk to me...about anything. I'll always be there to listen, give you support, no matter what. You've got me, babe...for good."

Aaron lifted his head to look into Robert's eyes. He could see sincerity and compassion in those eyes, "You're not as bad as people make out."

"Thanks. But you bring out the best in me! Kiss me again."

Aaron furrowed his brow, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know, but it's worth the pain!"

"You hard lad!" Aaron chuckled as he pressed his lips to Robert's.

"Mmmm!" Robert moaned. He had found heaven in Aaron's kiss.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Robert came downstairs the next morning. They shared breakfast and Chas could see a change in them, as if they now fitted together. Robert was making heart eyes at Aaron and she could see how smitten he was with her son. Aaron also looked different to usual: it was obvious that he adored Robert. She vowed right there and then not to come between them anymore. The one thing that she wanted above all else was for Aaron to be happy and content and she could see that Robert was a good influence on her son. She could not believe at one time that she would let Robert Sugden anywhere near her son, yet here there were, sharing breakfast together.

"Where's Liv?" Aaron was concerned about his sister, as always.

"You know her," Chas replied, "She'll lay in her pit until midday if I let her."

Aaron thought that Chas was probably being diplomatic and keeping Liv and Robert apart, but said nothing. Then there was a knock at the door and she went to answer it. When she returned, she was carrying some letters in her hand. "This one's for you," she passed one of the letters to Aaron, "I had to sign for it."

"Thanks," Aaron tore open the envelope and a cheque fell out onto the table. He pulled a letter from the envelope and read it. "It's from dad's solicitor: it says he left me some money in his will." He picked up the cheque and looked at it, "Thirty grand."

"That's good, isn't it?" Robert said, but immediately regretted it when he saw the look on Aaron's face.

"Good?" Aaron had a face like thunder, "What's good about it?"

Aaron threw the cheque on the table again, "I don't want his dirty, filthy money...you can have it." He stormed out of the room, leaving Chas and Robert looking at each other, open-mouthed.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Wait For You - Chapter 3

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Vic was carrying a potted gardenia into Aaron and Robert's new flat. She set it down on a small round table and looked up at Aaron, who was hanging a picture on the wall of the small hallway. "Where do you want this?" she enquired.

Aaron focussed on the plant and chuckled, "God knows! It was nice of Pearl to give it to us, but I haven't a clue where we're going to put it. Has my other half got any ideas?"

"He's still ferrying boxes from the Woolpack. I never knew you two had so much stuff," Vic looked at Aaron affectionately, "I'm so glad you two both accepted who you are and got together. To think, you could both still be in the closet and unhappy."

"Yeah!" Aaron, for once, did not respond with a sarcastic comment and had a far-away look in his eyes. He returned to his picture-hanging with a silly smile on his face.

"Right!" Vic turned to go out again, "I'd better go and give my brother a hand: otherwise he'll accuse me of shirking."

The day passed really quickly. Victoria and Adam helped Aaron and Robert to settle in to their new abode and then they all went out for a meal to celebrate the move. Robert insisted on paying even though Aaron said he would go halves. Robert looked at him quizzically, "I thought you were financially embarrassed?" he said with all the sarcasm that he could muster.

"Well, I'm minted now I've got money in the bank," Aaron replied.

Robert looked surprised, "So, you banked your dad's cheque after all?"

Aaron looked a little sheepish after his previous petulant display when he had received the cheque, "Yeah, my mum talked me into it in the end. She said I was entitled to it after all the suffering he put me through...and I reckoned she was right. Anyway, now I can contribute to the finances in our new place."

After they arrived back home again, Aaron and Robert sat on their new sofa in their new living room. They kissed, gently but with the passion that they had always felt for each other, "Are you happy, babe?" Robert softly said, as if to speak loudly would break some kind of spell.

"Yeah, I am," Aaron grinned and withdrew a little jeweller's box from his pocket, "I partly decided to keep that money because I wanted to buy you this."

He opened the lid of the box to reveal a ring.

Robert gasped when Aaron took out the ring, gripped Robert's hand and placed it on his fiancé's finger.

"There, now you've got an engagement ring too," Aaron said, beaming all over his face.

"Oh Aaron, you shouldn't be spending your money on me," Robert had a catch in his voice, as if he was about to cry.

"I've wanted to get you a ring since you bought me one," Aaron gripped Robert's hand tightly, "...and now I'm in a position to do it. You deserve it, the way that you've stuck by me. You deserve the world if I could give it to you: I couldn't have got through it all without you babe."

They kissed: an affirmation of the love that was so strong in both their hearts.

Robert held his forehead against Aaron's, "They always say that, somewhere out there, there's a soulmate for everyone. Well, I for one can call off the search. I've found you, my perfect match...and I'm never gonna let you go."

Aaron stood up and pulled Robert up with him, "Come on, we've got a new bed that needs Christening!"

Shortly afterwards, the couple were naked on their new bed and alone at last in their own space. Robert caressed Aaron's neck and then gently nibbled his lover's earlobe, which elicited a groan from the younger man and his face flushed as the passion intensified. Aaron ran his hands up and down Robert's fit body and his left hand came to rest on Robert's scarring from his gunshot wound. He quickly jerked his hand away.

"What's wrong?" Robert said when he realised that Aaron had removed his hand so fast.

"Nothing," Aaron reassured him, "I just don't wanna hurt you, that's all."

Robert took Aaron's hand and put it back on his old wound, "It doesn't hurt," he said, pausing to kiss Aaron gently on the lips.

"I'll kiss it better," Aaron lowered his head to Robert's tummy and gently licked and kissed the scar.

Robert giggled, "That tickles!"

"Does this tickle as well?" Aaron said, before lowering himself even further down Robert's torso until he reached his lover's raging erection. He lovingly swirled his tongue around the head of the swollen organ and then encircled it with his lips and started sucking.

"Aaahhhh.." Robert gasped as Aaron worked his magic. His body convulsed as his lover pleasured him in the most intimate way possible. Without disturbing Aaron's delicious, hot ministrations, he swung around so that he could get his mouth to the younger man's rock-hard appendage. Now they were equal partners, both of them giving and receiving exquisite pleasure at the same time. They both tried to make this last, but their libido was at breaking point and they soon climaxed simultaneously.

They both moved up the bed, resting their heads on the pillows and kissing passionately: moaning loudly as their tongues duelled and they swapped saliva.

Their passion spent for the moment, they lay in each other's naked arms.

"That was incredible," Robert sighed, "I'm glad we finally have a place where we won't be interrupted."

"Yeah, I think we can safely say that the new bed has had its maiden voyage!" Aaron giggled.

"You're an idiot!" Robert prodded the end of Aaron's nose with his finger and his lover's response was to try to bite the offending digit. "I love you so much, babe!" Robert could not stop smiling.

"Love you too, gorgeous!" Aaron softly replied, before they kissed again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron, standing in the small kitchen at the flat, opened an envelope that had come in the post that morning and saw that it was a 'New Home' card and an invitation to Hazel and Harry's wedding.

"Anything good?" Robert enquired.

Aaron handed him the card.

"A card from Hazel and a wedding invite," Aaron replied with a smile, "now there's someone who knows how to throw a good bash!"

"I can't wait to meet her."

Aaron chuckled, "She can be a bit of an acquired taste. I didn't really get on with her at first, but we saw eye-to-eye in the end. She can be a bit ditsy at times but at least she remembered our new address."

"You had any more thoughts about _our_ wedding?"

"Well," Aaron looked pensive, "I suppose we ought to start planning something."

"Yeah. It will take a few months to plan, sending out invites and so on."

"Are you inviting many of your friends?"

Robert looked a little embarrassed, "I don't have many friends. I've never really been able to form relationships with people. That's the trouble, being in the closet, you're scared to let anyone too close to you in case they find out the truth about you."

Aaron looked at his partner fondly, "Well, that doesn't matter anymore. You'll be able to be yourself from now on and you've still got Diane and Vic to invite."

Robert laughed, "Yeah, as if I could keep Vic away! She'll insist on planning the whole affair!"

"That's okay. Shall I ask Adam to be best man? He is my best mate after all."

"Yeah, that would be great," Robert returned Aaron's affectionate gaze, "I'm so looking forward to being married to you."

Aaron smiled at the man who had become his rock: his confidant: his one and only love, "Me too. By the way, I got the deed poll stuff in the post yesterday."

"What deed poll stuff?"

"So I can change my name: from Livesy."

Robert took Aaron's hands in his own, "Are you sure you want to change your name? It's a big step, babe."

"I'm one hundred percent sure, babe," Aaron leaned across to kiss Robert and drew back again to stare into his fiancé's eyes, "In fact, I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I hate the name Livesy, it still reminds me of that scumbag of a father of mine and I so much want to be Aaron Sugden now."

"Oh, Aaron," they kissed again, "It means a lot to me that you want to take my name, but won't it sound a bit odd...two people getting married with the same surname? It would be like two brothers marrying each other! I know that a lot of inbreeding goes on in these remote places but..."

Aaron interrupted him, "Stop it, you Muppet! I've looked into it and they can make it coincide with the wedding, so I'll take your name when we actually tie the knot."

"Sounds like you've thought of everything," Robert said, still holding Aaron's hands in his own.

"I'm not just a pretty face!" Aaron quipped.

"Not just a pretty face, no," Robert leaned in for another kiss, "But you are a pretty face...and sexy...and fit...and..."

Aaron cut in again, "Shut up!" he said, self-consciously.

"You'll have to get used to taking compliments," Robert pulled Aaron into his arms, "because I'm going to tell you how gorgeous you are every day, without fail, for the rest of our lives!"

Aaron gave up his attempts to dissuade Robert from saying any more and he let his partner kiss him. He could get used to Robert's loving words very easily.

xxxxxxxxxx

The months rolled by and Aaron and Robert visited Newcastle together to attend Hazel and Harry's wedding. Hazel knew that there had been a rift between them as Aaron had last been a lone visitor, but she was pleased that they had made up and were still planning to get married. She could see how much Robert cared for Aaron, just by the way he looked at him and she was overjoyed that Aaron was happy at last. She still wished that Aaron could have found that happiness with her son Jackson, but that was all in the past and she felt confident that Aaron was is safe hands with Robert.

Back in the village, Aaron and Robert were sitting on their sofa, discussing their trip and Hazel's wedding.

"Shall we ask Vic and Adam round?" Aaron asked.

"If you like" replied Robert, "but I thought you'd be tired after our trip."

"I want to get started on the wedding planning," Aaron smiled at his fiancé, "I haven't asked Adam to be our best man yet."

"Hazel's wedding has put you in the mood!" Robert joked.

"What's the matter?" Aaron asked, "Have you gone off the idea?"

"My God! Never!" Robert took hold of Aaron's hands, "There is nothing I want more than to be married to you."

They kissed and then Aaron walked into the kitchen and found some cans of drink and some crisps while Robert used his phone to invite his sister and her husband over to their flat.

As they all sat in the small living room, they chatted about their trip and the wedding that they had just been to and then Aaron looked at his best mate and said, "Adam, we've been mates for a very long time now and I want to ask you something."

"Sorry! I can't marry you, I'm already taken!" Adam quipped.

Aaron rolled his eyes skywards. He was always uncomfortable talking about personal things and Adam's wisecracks were not helping! "Listen mate...what I want to say is...when me and Robert get hitched...will you be our best man?"

Adam rose from his seat and held his arms out to Aaron, indicating to him to stand up and give him a hug.

"Of course I will mate!" Adam had suddenly turned deadly serious, "It would be an absolute honour." He let go of Aaron and then shook Robert's hand.

Vic also stood up and hugged and kissed both Aaron and Robert.

"Well, that's that settled then," Robert said, "Anyone for another drink?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Robert asked to see Harriet as she had taken over from Ashley as vicar. She called round to their flat and they all sat down with cups of tea and cake.

Harriet took a sip of tea and put her cup down, "so, what can I do for you?"

"Will it be possible for us to get married in the church?" Robert asked, pointing towards Aaron.

"I don't see why not," Harriet replied as she smiled at them both, "It won't be the first same-sex wedding that I've performed there."

"So two guys have had a wedding there before then?" Aaron asked.

"No, it was Ally and Ruby the last time," Harriet answered, "I don't think either of you were living in the village at the time."

"So, there's nothing to stop us getting married there then?" Robert was hopeful that the wedding could take place in Emmerdale.

"Nothing at all," Harriet replied, "When were you thinking of? It's nearly December now so we've got a packed schedule in the church right up until Christmas."

Aaron had been quiet but then he had an idea, "Is it possible to get married on Christmas Day?"

Harriet smiled, "Yes...and at the moment, I've got a vacant slot on the day itself: so shall I put you down for a Christmas wedding?"

Aaron looked at Robert, who was smiling from ear to ear, "Perfect!" he said.

Harriet looked at them and could see how happy they were, "It will be a pleasure to marry you, I can see how close you are and I can tell you really mean a lot to each other. If two people truly love each other, that's all that matters."

Aaron and Robert looked at one and other and grinned. Now, they had something to look forward to. They could not wait to tell everyone about their plans for a Christmas wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

I'll Wait For You - Chapter 4

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Aaron stirred, rolled over onto his side and looked at Robert lying next to him on their own bed in their own flat. He couldn't believe how his life had changed over the past few months. He had fallen deeply in love with Robert and he knew that his soul mate felt the same: he had told him often enough! With his hand, he traced his lover's jaw line and felt the very sparse stubble. It fascinated him that Robert didn't have a very heavy beard and, even overnight, he could still get away without shaving the next morning, whereas he himself had a lot of facial hair which needed a trim every day, without fail. Robert had broached the subject of Aaron shaving off his stubble, just to see what he looked like clean-shaven. But he knew that Robert loved him regardless, although he would consider shaving off his beard if it pleased his lover: he would do anything in the world to make him happy.

Robert roused as he felt Aaron's fingers touching his skin.

"Sorry!" Aaron withdrew his hand, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't be sorry," Robert smiled at Aaron and he took Aaron's hand and kissed each finger in turn. Aaron leaned in to kiss Robert and they locked lips for ages. When they came up for air, Robert stroked Aaron's hair and gazed deeply into his beautiful blue eyes, "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Not since you kissed me goodnight."

"Well, I need to put that right straight away!" Robert chortled, "I love you, Aaron."

"I love you too, babe."

Robert continued to gaze at his lover, "I never thought I could be this happy. I'm so lost in you that I could never find my way out...but I'd never want to."

Aaron suddenly felt a bit inadequate about his lack of showing his emotions, "Robert?"

"What babe?"

Aaron swallowed hard and gave a little nod. "I hope you know how I feel about you. You see, I've never been very good at talking about my feelings: I've always kept it inside. What I'm trying to say is, just because I don't whisper sweet nothings like you do, it doesn't mean I don't care! I just wanted you to know that."

Robert smiled at Aaron, "I know!" he said simply, "Even back when I thought you hated me, I knew all along that you loved me really, because I felt exactly the same way. I was a fool back then, being in denial and trying to cover my tracks and prove to the world that I was straight: but I was only fooling myself. I fell for you the moment I first laid eyes on you, even before I knew that you were gay. When I found out that you were, there was no way on Earth that I could ever resist you. I knew then that I'd never be happy unless I could be with you always."

"You've got me!" Aaron reassured him, "I'll never stop loving you, babe. Even when I tried to hate you and said those awful things about wishing you were dead, I didn't mean any of it." The tears rolled down Aaron's cheeks.

Robert gently wiped the tears away from Aaron's face with his thumbs, "Hey, come on gorgeous, there's no need to cry! They say there's a thin line between love and hate and I've not been an angel myself! But I never doubted you, not for a moment. If we can get through everything we've been through and still love each other at the end of it, then nothing will ever keep us apart. We're meant to be together, you and me."

Aaron cheered up. He realised that they had needed this little heart to heart and he decided to lighten the mood, "I should hope so! Being that we're getting married tomorrow."

They kissed again and Aaron snuggled into Robert's arms. He had never felt this loved and protected in his life. The simple fact was that Robert had his back and always would have. Aaron was always loyal to the ones he cared for and he knew, from that moment on, that his loyalties would always lie with Robert. In short, they would be inseparable.

xxxxxxxxxx

Robert stood in the kitchen with his holdall packed. He and Aaron had just returned from the Woolpack, having a combined Christmas Eve drink and stag do.

"Do you have to spend tonight round at Vic and Adam's?" Aaron asked.

"It's traditional," Robert replied with a grin, "it's supposed to be unlucky to see each other before the ceremony and, with all the bad luck that we've had in the past, I don't want to jinx it!"

"But...I'll miss you!"

"It's only for one night," Robert reasoned, "We've got the rest of our lives to sleep together...every night."

Aaron drew Robert into a hug, "I've got used to us sharing the same bed. It will feel very lonely without you."

Robert squeezed his fiancé tightly, "I'll text you until you fall asleep."

Aaron pouted, "Won't be the same."

Robert let go of his lover and picked up a gift-wrapped package and handed it to him, "Here's your present for tomorrow. I don't suppose we'll get much time for Christmas gifts, what with the wedding and all."

Aaron tore off the paper to find a box containing an iPad, "Wow! Just what I wanted, thanks babe!"

He kissed Robert and told him to hang on for a minute. He went to the bedroom and reappeared with a wrapped present. He handed it to Robert, "Merry Christmas!" he said, smiling all over his face.

Robert opened it to find an expensive watch inside, "Thanks, gorgeous!"

"Now you won't have any excuse to be late when I've got your dinner on the table," Aaron joked.

Robert kissed Aaron fiercely, they had always had a burning desire for each other and that had never diminished. When they broke the kiss, Robert spoke, "Aaron, I love you so much. If we spend tonight apart, then our wedding night will be that bit more special."

Aaron resigned himself to sleeping alone for the night. He knew Robert was right so he capitulated. After all, he still had his wedding day to look forward to!

xxxxxxxxxx

The guests assembled at the little church in Emmerdale in all their finery. Victoria, who had organised everything, fussed around: making sure that the flowers were arranged to her satisfaction and checking with Adam that he definitely had the wedding rings about his person! He rolled his eyes at her and tutted, but he was over the moon that Aaron had found happiness at last. At one time, he did not like Robert but, after all, he was his brother-in-law and he had come to know him better and had grown to respect him. In any case, he could see how happy he made Aaron and, if his best mate was happy, then that was good enough for him.

Victoria adjusted Liv's bridesmaid dress, which was pink with a black and white flower pattern. Liv really did love Aaron and knew that Robert was good for him, so she had made the effort with Robert for her big brother's sake and she was actually beginning to like him.

Robert arrived first and stood waiting for his fiancé to arrive. Victoria gave him a little encouraging smile as he stood at the altar, dressed in a white suit that Victoria had picked for him. In fact, she had picked the same for Aaron who, although not impressed with being so attired, put up with it for this one amazing day. After all, he knew the effort that Vic had put in to make this occasion special and he would put up with practically anything, just so long as he gained Robert at the end of it.

The organist started to play as Aaron entered the church. Chas, Paddy, Rhona and Hazel were all there and looked on in awe as he entered. He looked stunning, with his white suit and white jacket over the top of it with the white fur trimmed hoodie pulled up so that just his clean-shaven face showed. He walked down the aisle and stood next to Robert, who took in the sight of his gorgeous partner and no-one could ever wipe the smile from either of their faces. Both of them thought that the other one looked more handsome than they had ever seen them before. Aaron lowered the hood on his jacket and Harriet commenced the service, "We are gathered here today on this special holy day to witness the joining of Aaron Livesy and Robert Sugden. Marriage is a union of two people who love and respect each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together."

Harriet went on to get Aaron and Robert to speak the traditional vows, but they had written their own speeches which they wanted to say as they exchanged rings. Adam handed the first ring to Robert and he slipped it onto Aaron's finger, "Aaron, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you. We've been through a lot together and we've come out the other side stronger than before. My life means nothing without you, you made me face the truth about myself and I have never been happier since then and I'll always be in your debt. I promise to love you, cherish you and keep you safe for the rest of our lives."

Adam then handed the second ring to Aaron and he took Robert's hand to place the ring on his finger, "Robert, I give you this ring as a sign that I am yours for good. I could have given up, but you were there beside me to catch me whenever I stumbled. You stood by me though all the dark times in my life and then rescued me. There is no way that I could ever be anything but yours and you are the only one I could ever want or need. You are the most precious thing in my life and I will always be by your side to face whatever life throws at us and I will look after you and care for you forever."

Victoria and Hazel were both shedding tears of happiness by this time and even Harriet looked emotional as she took charge of the service once more. She looked at the happy couple and spoke again, "Aaron and Robert, you have declared your commitment to each other in front of God and your assembled friends and by the exchange of rings. I now pronounce that you are married in the eyes of God and of the law. You may kiss your groom."

Aaron and Robert, still beaming at each other, embraced and kissed and everyone went wild, clapping and cheering enthusiastically. Then, it was time to adjourn to the Woolpack for the wedding breakfast.

Marlon had cooked roast dinners for the happy couple and their guests while Victoria had decided to prepare wedding cup-cakes on a tiered server. Aaron, Robert, Adam, Victoria, Chas and Liv all sat together at one table.

"This is the best day of my life," Aaron announced, "even if I did look like Nanook of the North, thanks to Vic."

"You just can't help some people!" Victoria sniped back, but only in jest.

"I'm sure we all appreciate my sister's efforts, don't we Aaron!" Robert looked at his partner with a wink.

"Yeah, we do, thanks Vic," Aaron replied, "but just don't expect me to wear this outfit ever again!"

They all laughed.

After their meal, the assembled friends and family called for a speech, so Robert rose to his feet and cleared his throat, "On behalf of my husband and I," he began, but had to pause for catcalls and whistles, "...as I was saying, on behalf of my husband and I, we would like to thank you all for coming today, you don't know how much we appreciate it. Thanks also for the lovely gifts, which we will open in a minute: I doubt we will ever be short of something to prepare our toast for breakfast!" Everyone laughed.

"I'd just like to say a few words about my Aaron. He is the most amazing man that I have ever met, not to mention the bravest. He has faced so many huge obstacles in his life, but he has fought through them and come out the other side, stronger than before. He is one tough little nut but that's just one of the things I love about him. I also love that he lets me see a side of him that people rarely see: the side that is caring, warm, loving, loyal and trustworthy." He looked at Aaron, "I love you, babe and I always will."

Chas, Hazel and most of the other ladies present all said "Awww!" and there was a ripple of applause, then Aaron stood up.

He looked around the room and hesitated. It was a big deal to him as he rarely spoke about his emotions and especially not in public, but he took comfort from the loving eyes of his nearest and dearest that were studying him at that moment and he knew that he would have to say something, "All I can do is echo Robert and thank everyone for coming. Robert says I show him a hidden side of me, but he also shows me his hidden side too. Most people see a brash exterior, but that isn't him at all. He is kind and gentle and he quite literally saved my life. I could have given up, but he wouldn't let me fail and was there to keep me afloat. He made me believe in myself and wouldn't let me admit defeat, no matter the cost to him personally. I will never be able to repay him for his never ending faith in me." Aaron looked at Robert, "Babe, I want to be with you always and I love you to bits."

Everyone applauded and then Vic's cakes were handed round. Aaron and Robert looked at each other and smiled: they had declared their love for each other in public and there was nothing to hide anymore.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Robert went on honeymoon to the Seychelles. Aaron already had his passport changed to Aaron Sugden. On their first night in their hotel bed, they made love for hours, totally lost in one and other. Nothing else in the world existed for them, they had each other and that was all that either of them needed. They had faced adversity together, silenced all the doubters and emerged into the sunlight: stronger, happier and united...for life.


End file.
